


Urgent Revelations

by rushlwms



Series: Urgent Revelations [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Hulk Sex, Humor, Hypnosis, M/M, Metamorphosis, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Slash, Therapy, light conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushlwms/pseuds/rushlwms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a revelation? The dictionary defines a revelation as something revealed, especially a dramatic disclosure of something surprising and previously unknown. Some revelations are urgent, in that they compel us to immediate action or attention. Without a sense of urgency, desire loses its value. An ingenious man revealed that to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shawarma

**Flashback**

  _“Hey. I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure_ _− shoulda killed you.”_

_“So are you saying that the Hulk . . . the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for_ _− what?”_

_"I guess we'll find out.”_

_“You may not enjoy that.”_

_“And you just might.”_

 

I guess Tony was onto something. Today, the Hulk played an integral role in saving not only Manhattan, but Iron Man as well. Who could have predicted that? Not me. How could I? The Hulk I know is a weapon of mass destruction. He's chaos and blind fury. Yet, he saved the life of another. Why? What provoked his actions? Presently, I have no hypothesis.

  **Chapter 1 – Shawarma**

 

“What is shawarma exactly?” asked Thor as we all walked towards the restaurant that Tony had recommended.

 “It's a ...”

 “It's a middle eastern sandwich wrap composed of lamb, goat, chicken, turkey and or beef served with lettuce, tomato, and a garlic sauce,” replied Tony without taking a breath, completely cutting off Natasha.

 “I thought you didn't know what it was,” stated Captain Rogers.

 “I didn't. I had Jarvis look it up. I just had to know beforehand. I can be squeamish when it comes to trying new foods.”

 “Says the man who doesn't mind putting a flood light in his chest,” joked Clint in his own sarcastic style.

 “Where would you be without Jarvis?” I asked Tony with a chuckle.

 “Perish the thought,” replied Tony, his hands covering the arc reactor in mock horror. We all laughed. Well, all except Loki. He was bound, gagged, and being dragged along the asphalt by Thor. “I'm exhausted. Is anyone else exhausted? Whose idea was it to walk anyway?” asked Tony.

 “Yours,” we all replied in unison. Even Loki tried to speak through his gag.

 “Really? Well it did turn out to be a beautiful day, all things considered. We should really enjoy it and be grateful,” replied Tony.

We all rolled our eyes and smiled. Tony just had to be a sarcastic ass. I still can’t believe that ego-maniac saved us today. I walked up alongside him with my hands in my pockets and said, “I’m surprised you’re up for this. You were unconscious on the concrete just two hours ago.”

 “Yeah, well, someone saw fit to save me and give me another chance,” responded Tony as he glanced over at me with a smile and tapped my elbow with his, “It’s best that we celebrate and not agonize over today’s events.” I shook my head in agreement and offered my own signature lopsided smile.

 

We reached the restaurant and entered in a single file with Loki in tow. There were many in the midsize establishment. The atmosphere was bright and cheerful. I’m certain that every patron was well aware of the day’s events, but like Tony, they chose to celebrate. Initially, the whole restaurant fell silent upon our entering. Then, as if choreographed, every patron stood to their feet and the whole place erupted with applause. Some of the younger patrons ran over to Tony, Thor, Natasha, and Clint and gave them handshakes and grateful hugs. One little girl even kicked Loki in the leg. As expected, I was unrecognized.

I started making my way to the back of the establishment when a little boy, about 6 or 7 years old, walked up to me and began tugging on my pants. “Excuse me. Excuse me. Where's the big green guy?” Leave it to a child to ask the obvious question. “He couldn't make it,” I replied. He scrunched up his little face in disappointment. “Do you want me to give him a message?” I asked. The little boy’s excitement returned. “Are you really gonna see him again?” “Yup,” I replied. The child ran over to his table, scribbled on a piece of paper, then rushed back over to me. He handed me the note, said thank you, and darted back over to his family's table. As I walked towards the large booth in the back, I opened the folded piece of paper, and it read, “Thank you for beating up the aliens. I'm gonna be big and strong and brave and green like you one day. Your new friend Brian.” The note even had a smiley face drawn on it. I couldn't help but to smile back at it.

 

When I reached the rear booth the others were already looking through their menus and chatting. Thor had placed Loki in a corner between himself and Captain Rogers. I was just about to put the note away and join the table when Steve pointed and asked, “What's that ‘cha got?”

 “It's nothing,” I responded, “Just a note from a kid to the other guy.”

 “Now let’s see what is says,” replied Tony as he yanked the paper from my hands. He read it aloud and the whole table responded with laughter and grins. I was a bit embarrassed but I couldn’t help but to smile again. 

 “You performed valiantly today, Doctor Banner,” Thor stated in his matter-of-fact manner before returning to his glass of water.

 “Indeed you did,” said Steve, echoing Thor’s sentiment. “You showed up right when we needed you.”

 “No, that was Stark,” I replied while pointing at Tony. I was trying to steer the conversation away from myself. I didn’t feel deserving of anyone’s praise.

 Clint began to speak but was cut off. “Tony knows what he did was −”

 “Stellar, selfless, and well beyond the call of duty − yes, I know. But . . . Doctor Banner, you . . . you accomplished much more than I did. You tamed the Hulk and fought alongside us just as I knew you would and could. Not to mention, you saved the savior − me. Thank you.”

 

Everyone was stunned at Tony's proclamation, especially me. The genius wasn't known for giving thanks or elevating others above himself. Still, I didn’t feel deserving of the praise. It was the Hulk. I wasn't really in control. _Was I?_ I didn't tame anyone. _Did I?_

The conversation continued. Many things were brought to my attention. The others pointed out that the Hulk was capable of obeying orders. The Hulk was able to determine friends from foes. Even Loki shook his head in disagreement when I argued that the Hulk could not speak. Apparently, he can. Steve even made the argument that the roar that woke Tony from his dirt nap wasn’t one of anger but possibly of distress because the Hulk felt he was losing a friend. _Now the Hulk has friends?_   I just couldn’t wrap my head around that concept.

The shawarma celebration went well. I felt full, fat, and merry. You would have thought it was Christmas. Once Tony paid the bill, despite our protests, everyone headed back to Stark Tower. We all showered, redressed for the second time, and readied ourselves to escort Thor and Loki to an undisclosed location. I was sitting in the common area at the dining table, waiting for the others, when Tony showed up and took the seat across from me.

 

 “So Dr. Banner, have you even considered my offer or have you decided to blatantly disregard it?”

 “What offer?” I asked.

 “So you decided to forget it all together. That's not nice. I invite you and the big man to my gorgeous, secluded, waterfront, man cave estate and you forget. What's a genius to do?” rattled off Tony as he tapped his fingertips against the table.

 “Oh, that offer. Look I know it would be great −”

 “So you're coming?”

 “I didn't say that.”

 “Come on, Doctor Banner. If you absolutely can't stand my place which I know you'll actually love, or if you get bored with me which is highly unlikely − you're welcome to leave and return to your life of vagabonding. I certainly wouldn't be able to stop you. Just give the man whose life you saved a chance to show you a little gratitude. Think of it as a form of gratuity. Keep in mind that I don't usually give tips. You should take advantage of me while you can.”

 “Okay. Ooh Kay. I'll come for a short spell but for the record, I didn't save you _. I wish I could have_. The Hulk . . . he saved you.”

 “Whatever you say, Doctor.”

 

Tony left with a pursed smirk on his face. I stood there for several minutes just pondering this little sleepover that I had just agreed to. It's only been a few hours since I met the guy but I could tell he had an excessive enthusiasm for me and the Hulk. He did say he was a huge fan. I may have found the Hulk's only groupie and he's Iron Man. _That’s weird?_ I could only imagine the ideas being concocted in his overzealous brain.

I cleared the thought from my mind. The others were now waiting for me in the front of the tower. When I arrived outside, Captain Rogers was by his motorcycle, Clint and Natasha were by their car, and Tony was leaning against his. Thor and Loki had already left.

  “Come on slow poke. Chop. Chop.”

 Tony just had to be the one to poke fun. I decided to get in the car with Clint and Natasha just to spite him. He knew it was a joke. He chuckled and shook his head as he got into his custom car. Though we were all going to the same place, we drove off in different directions. We didn't want the location to be easily disclosed. Twenty three minutes later and we had arrived.

      The location appeared to be a private park or garden. Thor and Loki were there, the Tesseract firmly held in Thor's hand. Finally, we all gathered around and bid our farewells to Thor. With a twist of his wrist, Thor powered up the Tesseract. He and Loki instantly vanished into the atmosphere. Our task was now officially complete. Handshakes were given and hugs were received. It was time for all of us to depart on our well-deserved recess. I got into the car with Tony. He was brimming with excitement but trying to hide it. I was more apprehensive but very much in need of a vacation.

 


	2. Malibu

 “Is this a faster route back to the tower?”

 “No,” Tony replied.

 “So where we headed then?”

 “To the airport,” replied Tony.

 “Airport − I thought we were heading back to the tower to see the R&D floors.”

 “Stark Tower is in need of repairs and were you not there just thirty minutes ago when I said the words ‘secluded’ and ‘waterfront’?”

 “Yeah, you did say that didn't you? So where is this estate?”

 “Since you don't pay attention, you'll just have to wait and see. And please, no asking me if we're there yet. We're adults and must exercise patience.”

 

**Two hours later . . .**

 “Are we there yet?” asked Tony to the pilots, as he peeked his head into the cockpit of his luxury supersonic jet.

 “We'll be landing in about 20 minutes, Mr. Stark.”

 “Patience huh?” I smirked and Tony poked out his lips like a spoiled child.

 “Too bad my suit doesn't truly accommodate passengers. I could’ve gotten us here in half the time. I need to look into that.”

 

Finally, we landed at a private airport and after a 15 minute drive we arrived at Tony's estate. “Thank you Happy. Take the rest of the week off,” said Tony to his driver before turning his attention to me, “Dr. Banner, welcome to my Malibu retreat." Tony ushered me in with an overly dramatic sweeping arm gesture and a slight bow. I was dumbfounded, awestruck, and utterly flabbergasted. I just stood at the front entrance trying to take it all in. I thought the tower was high-end. This was incredible.

 

 “You can come in further Dr. Banner. Nothing will attack you unless I order it to.”

 “It's Bruce,” I responded, as Tony took my small luggage bag and handed it to one of his robots, which quickly scurried away.

 “Excuse me?” Tony asked.

 “You keep calling me Dr. Banner. Just call me Bruce.”

 “So Bruce, what would you like to see first?”

 “Well, you were going on and on about this lab space during the flight. Let's see it.”

 “You're a genius after my own heart. I knew you would want to see that first. Only a true nerd could truly appreciate a high-tech, state of the art, residential lab. Come, follow me,” commanded Tony, as we headed down a flight of stairs.

 “Jarvis, you up?” asked Tony to his AI.

 “Always for you sir.”

 “You’ve integrated Jarvis here too?”

 “This is Jarvis’ first home. His second home is my suit, then Stark Tower, and pretty much anywhere else I choose to use him.”

 “I knew you couldn’t live without him,” I replied.

 

The lab space was ridiculous and I was getting overly excited. I felt like I had broken into NASA or better yet, the Department of Defense. Hell, they probably didn't have anything this cool. If they did, Stark Industries was probably the manufacturer. There were artificially intelligent robots, CAD 3D holograms, and various magnetic and energy related technologies. Then there was Tony's hall of armor. It showcased every prototype of his suit thus far. Tony was definitely a master mind. To see the progressive evolution of his suit was mind blowing. I had to give Tony credit. He wasn't just a genius – he was ingenious.

There was so much to tinker with and Tony was willing to give me free reign. Tony inviting or rather insisting that I come here spoke volumes. This guy didn't let just anybody in his space. Tony definitely had me reconsidering my short stay. I didn’t plan on staying here too long. That would be risky. I planned on staying just long enough to play with everything at least once, maybe twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but I had to get Bruce to Malibu as quickly as possible.


	3. Questions

Well, I've been here longer than I had initially planned − twenty two days, in fact. It’s Tony’s fault. I didn’t realize he’d have so much to play with. I've had a chance to toy with just about everything in the lab. Tony even bought some biological reagents and bacterial cultures just for me. I’ve honestly been having a pretty good time. During my time here I've also come to really appreciate Jarvis. I know now why Tony relies on him so heavily. At times you forget he's just an artificial intelligence. Tony has also been great, a little pesky at times, but great nonetheless. Surprisingly, he’s left the other guy out of our conversations. It's surprising because from day one he's tried to provoke me to Hulk out. Thankfully, none of his shenanigans have continued.

 

Today, I was in the lab as usual. I was working on something − private. Tony was supposed to be away until tomorrow, so I was startled when I looked up from my workstation and there he stood.

 “Still down here Doctor Banner? What are you getting yourself into today?”

 “Nothing as extreme as you get yourself into,” I responded.

 “What's that on the screen?”

 “Just some DNA chromatograms I'm comparing.”

 “I thought you were a physicist not a geneticist.”

 “I learn just as quickly as you do,” I replied.

 “Touché. So whose DNA are you looking at?”

 “Mine”

 “And you’re comparing yours to . . . ?”

 “The other guy.”

 “Oh . . . I just have two questions. How did you get his DNA and what are you looking for?”

 “I was able to get samples of his DNA from green skin remnants present on my clothing from his last appearance. I’m just seeing if there's any differentiation between us. If so, I want to know whether the mutated genes can be turned off or modified in some way.”

 “Have you tried this before?” asked Tony.

 “Yes, but I didn't have your equipment at my disposal.”

 “What if there's no difference?”

 “There has to be a difference,” I replied with an exasperated feeling of annoyance. That last question was not one I cared to entertain.

  “See Doctor, that’s how science gets screwed up. You have to entertain every question and consider every variable. Otherwise your research becomes biased and your results illegitimate,” Tony replied harshly, “Look, I know you don't particularly care for the Hulk, but you need not let bias blind your work. If you do, you could miss some profound truths concerning your horrible privilege.”

 “Thank you for your concern, but I can handle my own research, Mr. Stark.”

 “I'm sure you can, Doctor Banner, but only if your view is unobstructed,” replied Tony firmly before walking away nonchalantly.

 

I was very annoyed, but I returned to my work. I sat at the lab bench looking over my data for about an hour. Finally, the algorithmic calculation was just about complete. Once the progress bar reached one hundred percent, the final number was revealed on the screen. It read 99.63%. The DNA strands were identical and the slight variation wasn’t even worth considering. That number literally made me sick and I threw up in the waste basket by my chair.

 “Doctor Banner, are you in need of assistance? Shall I alert Master Stark?” asked Jarvis.

 “No. I’m fine. I just didn't get the result I was hoping for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Just building up the plot and dramatic tension. You know how it goes.


	4. The Stark Facts

I was awakened by Jarvis at five thirty as it was my daily request. Getting up this early usually gave me several hours to play in the lab before Tony returned. Usually, when I was getting up he was just going to bed. Tony wasn't much of a morning person, but he was definitely a night owl. I would usually take a quick shower before heading to the lab, but that wasn't today’s scenario.

 I had fallen asleep in the lab while running my algorithm for the tenth time. I lifted my head from the lab bench and tried opening my heavy eyes. I wiped away the eye crud and reached for my glasses. Luckily, they hadn't been crushed while I was sleeping. After a few moments of adjusting myself and recognizing my surroundings, I became aware of Tony's voice. Tony was in one of the further corners of the lab. He was speaking to one of his robots while fiddling with his latest suit. I approached quietly. I didn’t want to disturb him, but I was eager to know what he was doing. This was an odd hour for Tony. He had to be working on something important or at least interesting.

 “Good morning, Dr. Banner. Sleep well?”

 “I've slept in worse conditions. What are you working on so early?”

 “Nothing special,” he responded, “Just upgrading the suit's energy and electrical systems. I'm juicin' it up a bit. Hopefully I'll improve its speed, responsiveness, and thrust performance while decreasing its overall energy consumption.”

 “So you want it to do more with less?”

 “Yes.”

 “What if it can't be done?”

 Tony turned off his blowtorch, flipped up his welding mask, and replied, “Then I’ll simply make sure that it performs at its very best with what it already has and with what I already know. At least until my experimental tinkering leads me to the appropriate solution.”

 I took of my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Was that answer meant for me?” I asked.

 “Take from it what you will. Excuse me, Dr. Banner.”

 Tony flipped down his welding mask, fired up his blowtorch, and continued with his work. I guess this meant our conversation was over. I walked back to my lab desk, shut down the workstation, and headed back to my room for a shower and a nap. I would have continued the conversation had Tony been in the mood. He doesn't know just how hard I've tried to control the Hulk. The Hulk has never asked my permission to smash. Unfortunately, I always bear the burden of guilt after everything is demolished and people are dead. Tony just didn’t understand that my dilemma was different.

 

My short nap turned into six hours. When I awoke it was a quarter past noon. I had already showered before the nap, so I just threw on a button down shirt and a pair of slacks and headed to the kitchen. Tony was sitting in the great room with Miss Potts. I waved hello. Then I quietly made myself a cup of black coffee and headed back to my room to view the day's headlines.

 “So, how are you and the house guest making out,” asked Pepper.

 “It's fine. We're cool. Hell − he's getting on my last nerve, Pepper.”

 “Why, he's such a nice guy. I thought you’d enjoy hanging out with another genius.”

 “I do enjoy it. He was great for the first week and half but he’s returned back to his self-deprecating tendencies. It’s sickening.”

 “Everyone isn't as vain as you, Tony.”

 “It's not about being vain. Wait, you think I'm vain? I'm not vain. Proud, yes, and maybe a bit idiosyncratic but --”

 “Tony.”

 “Sorry,” replied Tony, “I’m just concerned. This man has tried to kill himself in the past. I don't want that thought to every cross his mind again. I want him to exercise the control I know he has over the Hulk. The same control he exhibited in Manhattan. The same control he used to save me.”

 “I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't realize how concerned you were for Dr. Banner. I didn't think your feelings could run so deep so quickly,” replied Pepper with a sympathetic smile.

 “Yeah, well, I guess I have a soft spot for self-deprecating geniuses who have giant green Frankensteins as their alter egos.”

 

Tony must have forgotten that he gave me access to the security cameras around the house the last time he left on business. I heard and saw the whole conversation. I hated being a burden. It was time for me to leave. I made plans to leave in six days. It would be a Friday and Tony would be away. There would be no altercations and thus no possible provocation to Hulk out. To make sure that Tony was unaware of my plans I booked my flight over my own phone and requested that the tickets be held until I arrived. I also maintained my daily routine. I was still in the lab by the stroke of six and in bed by midnight.

 Thursday morning, Tony was still in the lab. This time he appeared to be looking over architectural plans. “Good morning, Tony. Surprised you’re still up.”

 “Morning, Bruce. Yeah, I should be winding down soon.”

 “What’s that?”

 “Just some architectural plans for the Stark Tower renovations. You got anything planned for today?”

 “Same 'ole stuff,” I replied. _Damn, why did I say that?_

 Tony closed the holographic image with a hand gesture and walked towards me. His hands gripped my shoulders and I could actually feel his concern. “Why are you continuing with these foolish experiments?”

 When I refused to answer, Tony allowed his hands to slide from my shoulders down to my biceps. Then he dropped his hands and placed them in his pockets. He sighed and then leaned against my lab desk. A few papers fell to the floor and he picked them up and handed them to me. He leaned against the desk again. This time he folded his arms across his chest. “Algorithms?” he asked. I shook my head in agreement. “So, what were the initial findings, Dr. Banner?” he asked smugly. He must have already known the answer to that question.

 “Why?”

 “You didn't get the results you wanted, did you?”

 “No. I didn't.”

 “What does that tell you?”

 “That I need to try again,” I replied.

 “So, you prefer to play the role of a simpleton than a man of science?”

 “Excuse me?” I asked in shock. My blood pressure rose slightly in response. I was a little angry but more offended than anything.

 “You're being foolish, Bruce. You keep doing the same thing over and over hoping for a different result. Instead, you need to take the result you've acquired and formulate new questions, new hypotheses, new experiments, and new expectations. You need to think scientifically. You need to use deduction and reasoning.”

 “I am, Tony.”

 “NO − you are not. You're allowing emotions and your desire to rid yourself of the Hulk to get in the way.”

 “How do you know that?”

 “Let's look at the facts, shall we. Every test you've run thus far has either been to show that you and the Hulk are not the same or to show you how to possibly kill the Hulk. Not one test you've performed had anything to do with accepting the big guy and learning to better control him. Funny thing though, all of your data seems to point in that very obvious direction.”

 “Tony, you don't understand. I’ve tried. I can’t control −”

 “Fact one, I did see your data a few days ago. Your DNA and that of the Hulk showed over a ninety nine percent match. That's better than most paternity tests. Fact two, you willed the Hulk's presence when we needed you in Manhattan. He didn’t just show up on his own that time. At the very least, you bowed out and let the big guy take reign. If you truly believed that the Hulk was going to be a hindrance in Manhattan, why did you show up in the first place? Facts three, four, five, and six, the Hulk was capable of taking orders, speaking, protecting, and saving his teammates. You still don’t believe it, but Thor, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and I, and even Loki were witnesses to it. You can’t refute everyone. So what do you make of all that?"

 I couldn't formulate a response that Tony couldn't counter so I remained silent. Tony began to pace the floor in frustration.

 “I have a hypothesis. You and the Hulk are one in the same. The Hulk is your alter ego and I emphasize yours, the root word being you. The difference between your alter ego and let’s say mine or Lady Gaga, is that your alter ego can be made manifest while the rest of us are left playing dress up. I believe the Hulk resides in a part of your brain that you don't normally access. If you were just willing to learn how to access and harness the Hulk, much would be improved. It's just an educated guess.”

 

Tony was on to something. He made a lot of sense and he spoke the truth. Usually I black out when I become the Hulk. That wasn’t entirely the case in Manhattan. After the battle, I was actually able to remember a few of the events that took place and my memories matched what Tony and the others had witnessed. I remember purposely morphing into the Hulk and crippling that first alien ship. I remember the Hulk beating the snot out of Loki. To remember Loki, a god, whimpering in the background as the other guy strode off was quite gratifying − but I’ll never admit it. The last thing I remember, the event most vivid in my mind, is catching Iron Man. At certain times during that battle I felt like . . .  like I was seeing through the Hulk's eyes, as if the Hulk were merely a costume that I had put on. It was at those times that I truly felt like I was in control.

 

“Enlighten me, Mr. Stark. How do propose that we test your hypothesis,” I finally asked.

 Tony smiled faintly. There was still concern on his face but he knew he was finally making progress with me. “Well, I could start poking and jabbing you with pointy electrical objects again,” he responded in jest.

 “Any other ideas?”

 “Ever tried hypnosis?”

 “I don't think the Hulk will allow it.”

 “So you've never tried it?”

 “Actually, it has been tried. The Hulk wouldn't let them in. We never made it past stage one.”

 “Well, you never tried it with me,” replied Tony, as he tapped my chest twice with the back of his hand. “Me and the big guy, we have a connection.”

 “Let's say that’s true. How will hypnosis help? It's not all that scientific.”

 “Maybe not the way the average person does it. I plan on hooking you up to a brain scanning instrument. This will allow me to note your brain wave activity while asking you some questions, which will be recorded. The hypnosis comes into play because it will allow your subconscious mind to take over. Your answers to the questions will be less tainted with emotion and thus more truthful and therefore more useful. Also, if we’re gonna channel and harness the Hulk, hypnosis will allow you to concentrate and focus in a way that you can’t under normal conditions. At least not yet.”

 “Okay. Let's start now if you're so sure this will work.”

 “Nah, I feel more like breakfast right now. You want some breakfast? I'm getting some breakfast. We'll start the hypnotherapy tomorrow,” replied Tony as he walked towards the steps to leave. “Oh and by the way, I'll make sure to cancel that plane ticket for you. You’ll be missing that flight.” Tony scurried up the steps before I could get a word in. _How the hell did he find out about my leaving?_

 Tony gave me much to think about. What if I could control the Hulk? It would reopen a world of opportunity. I could truly be an active member of the Avengers. I could pursue life and relationships without fear. There’d be no more anxiety or guilt. _It's a pipe dream._


	5. Hypnotherapy

“Today's the day, big man. You ready to divulge all your deepest and darkest secrets?”

 "Tony, you will keep this professional − right?”

 “Of course, determining your deepest desires and kink fetishes is paramount to our research,” said Tony with the straightest face he could muster for five seconds before he started to grin and giggle.

 “I don't think this is going to work.”

 “Joking. Joking.”

 “Truth is in the joke,” I replied.

 “I promise to keep things professional. Scout's honor.”

 “You have your fingers crossed behind your back, don’t you?”

 “Yes, I do.”

 “Stark!”

 Tony eventually stopped laughing and sobered up. “Look Bruce, I will do my best to remain professional. I really do want to help. Helping you will actually help me as well.”

 “How so?” I asked.

 “We’ll discuss that later. It’s not as important. So, are you really ready to do this?”

 “Yeah, I guess so. Let’s just get on with it.”

 

With my consent Tony began setting up his instruments, computers, and software. I took a seat on the examination chair. It resembled a dentist chair but was far more comfortable and vastly more high-tech. It was even reinforced with adamantium. Can’t say Stark was unprepared.

 “How'd you get your hands on an electroencephalogram?”

 “I built it.” Tony answered with great pride, “And it's more than just an EEG. My model allows for greater interaction and you're allowed to speak. It's also a pseudo-polygraph.”

 “Afraid my subconscious mind is going to lie to you?”

 “No but I am concerned with your physiological responses to the questions. Who knows, they could reveal something we haven't considered. Now get comfortable. I'm about to take a preliminary brain scan.”

 I got as comfortable as I could and watched intently as Tony began the scan.

 “Jarvis, place the chair in its upright position and prepare the brain scan.” 

 While I sat in the chair, a mechanized arm appeared from behind the headrest and a wand-like rod began to maneuver back and forth and side to side around my head. For the last set of scans I was asked to sit up straight and close my eyes for 30 seconds while breathing normally. When I was told to open my eyes, Tony was looking at a three dimensional holographic brain image.

 “Is that mine?”

 “Yes it is. Beautiful isn't it?”

 

Tony completed a few more preliminary tests. I was able to witness the different regions of my brain as it responded to various stimuli. The brain imaging was quite hypnotic in its own right. Then it was time for the actual therapy session to begin. Tony attached some transistors to my head, chest, and arms in order to detect and amplify my body’s electrical responses. Other wiring was used as well to complete the various circuits. Lastly, Tony attached WiFi blood pressure and heart rate monitors to my arm, for obvious reasons. Finally, the seat was reclined by about fifty percent and we were ready to go.

 “Comfy?”

 “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little anxious.”

 “Well, I'll be putting you under in just a minute. We’re going to use some video hypnosis. I'll be feeding you a subliminal message on the screen that will cause you to fall into an unconscious state. Then I'll begin the questioning.”

 A monitor screen dropped from the ceiling and positioned itself directly in front of me. Funny, Tony had the opening monologue of Star Trek playing while the hypnosis video was starting. I loved Star Trek. I don’t remember hearing the whole monologue but I do remember the first of Tony’s questions.

 

_“Bruce . . .  can you hear me Bruce? Either shake your head or say yes.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I have some questions for you. May I ask you a few questions?”_

_“Yes.”_

_I have some questions for the big guy also. The Hulk, is he here too?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“May I speak to him?”_

_“Hulk speak now.”_


	6. An Urgent Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important questions are being asked. Bruce and Tony are finally getting to the heart of the matter.

When Tony released me from my hypnosis I woke up and he was standing over me, massaging my shoulders. Jarvis was returning me to my upright position while Tony allowed the computers to record a few more data points. Once everything was complete, he relieved me of my monitors, transistors, electrodes, and other wiring.

Tony was way too quiet. That made me nervous. “So, did we get any useable data?” I asked, trying to alleviate the silence.

 “Yeah, and we have a lot to talk about lover boy. Get some lunch. I'll meet you upstairs.”

  _Lover boy?_   I went upstairs and prepared some coffee. I didn't have much of an appetite. After ten minutes, I poured another cup. After ten more minutes, I decided to watch some television. Stark was taking forever. Thirty minutes had past. _What the hell is taking him so long? What did the damn data show him?_

 “Hey Bruce. Sorry for the delay. You ready to talk?”

 “That depends. Do I want to talk about it?”

 “Probably not but I do. You may want to have something a little stronger than coffee. Whiskey or vodka perhaps? Come with me. Let's take a walk outside.”

 “Scared I may wreck something?”

 “No. I’m just trying to set a mood.”

 “Set a mood for what?”

 Tony didn’t respond. He just tossed me a light jacket and we walked out the front door for our little chat.

 

We walked around the grounds for a few minutes before taking a seat under some palm trees. Tony was taking his time explaining his experimental method and the ins and outs of the tests.

 “Tony, this is great information but . . .”

 “I know. I know. You want your results. They were great results, by the way, but before I spill the beans I have a question.”

 “Which is?”

 “Do you like me, Dr. Banner? I mean, are you attracted to me in any way?”

 “What?” I stood up, flustered. Tony just stared up at me waiting for a response. “What kind of question is that?”

 “Don't be bashful. I can see why you would be.”

 “What does this have to do with anything?” I asked while looking down at Tony.

 “Please, just answer the question -- truthfully.”

 “Well, you're a bit overbearing, sarcastic, arrogant . . .”

 “Doctor.”

 “Okay,” I said while scratching my head and trying to formulate an answer, “Yes, I do like you but only as a friend.”

 “That's interesting.”

 “What?”

 “You gave me a similar answer while you were under but it was far more detailed and honest,” said Tony with a faint smile, “See, after getting the important questions out of the way I couldn't help but to ask why you saved me. What provoked you? Was it out of a sense of duty, friendship, or something else? I just had to know.”

 “Well . . .what did you gather,” I asked impatiently. This was one of my biggest questions as well.

 “Well, you did say that I was a friend and you did say that you liked me,” said Tony as he stood to speak to me eye to eye, “But . . . you also said you didn't want to lose me. You said you didn't want to lose me because there could be something more. Oh, and the big guy digs me. His words were and I quote 'Tony talk too much but Tony friend. Hulk like Tony'. So, Dr. Banner, would you like to answer the question again?”

 I shook my head in disbelief. Tony had to be bullshittin' me. Where was his proof of this conversation?

 “Would you like to hear the recordings? I also have video.”

 Did the man just read my mind? I decided to call his bluff.

 “Yeah, I wanna see it. All of it all. Right now!”

 “Follow me.”

 

We headed back to house. When we entered, Tony picked up a tiny pocket remote and tossed it too me.

 “Here you go. When you get downstairs just hit the power button and press star one to bring up the archive.”

 “You’re not coming?”

 “No. I'm gonna head out,” Tony said as he walked out onto the terrace, “Jarvis, my suit if you will.” I watched silently as the suit was assembled onto Tony's frame as he continued to talk to me. “I need take the suit out for a spin. Test the new upgrades and stuff. That'll give you some time to digest all the footage. Now, you be good. Don’t wreck the place or start masturbating before I return. I'll be back in an hour.” _Did he just say . . . ?_   Before I could speak, Tony shut his metal mask; the eyes of Iron Man lit up and Tony took off  towards the ocean. I was left all alone to view the footage. _Let's get this over with._

 “Dr. Banner, would you care for a scotch? It's from Master Stark.”

 “On the rocks?”

 “Yes, sir.”

 I could see Tony hovering in the distance. I took the glass from Dummy and lifted it towards Stark in thanks. Then I swallowed it in one gulp. With the alcohol in my system, I could finally go and watch the footage.

 “Doctor Banner, would you care for another drink?”

 “No thanks,” I said, “Hey Jarvis.”

 “Yes, Dr. Banner.”

 “Is Tony still watching?”

 “No. He has decided to give you some privacy. Currently he is over the Pacific testing the calibrations on the suit.”

 

I went downstairs and took a seat at my workstation. I stared at the remote for a few moments. I wasn’t sure I really wanted to see the footage, but my curiosity was piqued. Finally, I pushed the power button. The same monitor from earlier appeared in front of me. All I had to do was push star one. That's all I had to do.   _Just push the damn buttons, Banner._ I swallowed hard and hit the keys. The video began with the questioning.

 “Bruce . . .  can you hear me Bruce. Either shake your head or say yes.”

 “Yes.”

 “I have some questions for you. Can I ask you some questions?”

 “Yes.”

 I have some questions for the big guy also. The Hulk, is he here too?”

 “Yes.”

 “May I speak to him?”

 “Hulk speak now.”

 “Really, but I thought you were Bruce?”

 “I am Bruce. I'm also the Hulk. I just don't like to admit it.”

“You don't sound or look like the Hulk. Show me that you're the Hulk, Bruce.”

 “Not right now.”

 “Why?”

 “There's no urgency.”

 “What can I do to make my request more urgent?”

 “I don't know.”

 “Why is urgency a requirement for the Hulk to physically appear?”

 “Usually when things are urgent they’re also life threatening. When things are life threatening, they require immediate action. Immediate action is not required right now.”

 

Tony was a tad perplexed. You could see it in his facial expressions as I watched the video playback. He began to pace around me. He was trying his best to put the variables together. He wanted so badly to solve my ultimate equation.

I don't know if Tony noticed but even in my quasi-unconscious-subconscious state, he compelled my interest. In laymen's terms, I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. I noticed this as I continued to view the video. I watched as my eyes followed Tony wherever he paced. I noticed that when Tony spoke to me, I smiled. When Tony became too quiet, lost in thought, I would frown and start speaking, trying to re-engage him in the conversation. It was weird, yet quite fascinating to see for myself.

 After about ten minutes or so, Tony stopped pacing and stood directly in front of me. What was he about to do? Had he come up with some ingenious plan? Based on the footage, he seemed to be losing his mind. I watched as he grabbed both by arms roughly and started shaking and jerking me around. He even slapped me!

 “Dammit Bruce, you've gotta turn. You have to now.” Tony commanded while shaking my head slightly. “We're running out of time. If you don't, all of this is for naught, nothing, nada. If you want this to work you’ve got to . . .”

 With wide eyes, Tony backed away from the chair. “Jarvis, you better be getting this. Subject is undergoing metamorphosis. Light green tinge seen on fingertips and neck. Proportions are gradually increasing. Heart rate monitor shows increase. Surprisingly, there’s no blood pressure spike. No sweating. I am also noticing brain activity. There’s been a switch from the neo-cortex to the hindbrain and limbic system.”

 

 _Shit, I’m hulking out!_   Right there on the monitor, I could see myself morphing. My ribcage, pecs, and lats were all expanding. My whole body was increasing in mass and strength. My clothes were shredding before my eyes and that distinctly green color was surfacing. _Why is Tony just standing there? He should be running or at least getting into his suit._

 While I was morphing, Tony had walked back over to me. By then I was at least a one foot taller and a medium shade of green. While I wasn't full size, I still could have beaten the crap out of him and destroyed the lab but it didn’t appear that I had. I paused the video and walked over to the testing area. There were no signs of smashing or thrashing. Everything was in order. I touched the walls, feeling for any abnormalities. There was no evidence of any quick home repairs. Satisfied, I walked back over to my workstation and resumed the video. As I continued to grow, Tony began to talk to me.

 “If you can hear me Bruce, I ask that you take control of yourself. Don’t allow yourself to grow any further. We’ve already learned that urgency is required to elicit a response from the Hulk. Use that to your advantage. Make your desire to control him an urgent imperative in your mind. Don’t let outside circumstances dictate your response anymore. You determine what’s urgent and what isn’t. Give yourself no other choice but to obey.”

 

I must have acknowledged Tony's words because I stopped Hulking out and ceased growing. I was at least seven and quarter feet tall now and a medium shade of green. From that point on, the test took on a more playful mood.

 “Hey, big man. Glad you could make it. You had me nervous. I thought you were going to smash me there for a minute,” Tony said to me.

  I could hear a grumble from the Hulk's chest and throat. _Is he actually laughing?_   Was he actually enjoying this or was this just the calm before the storm?

 “Now that I know you're with us, I need to speak with Bruce again. He needs to answer some very important questions. You don’t have to leave but Bruce needs to speak. Okay?”

 The Hulk shook his head in agreement and while I didn’t shrink, some of my normal complexion returned and I had my normal voice. The video seemed to go on and on. Tony just kept bombarding me with questions but I showed no desire to stop the interrogation. I just kept talking and talking and talking. Tony even had me perform more exercises involving the Hulk and this whole concept of urgency. He was teaching me to hone my morphing capabilities and realize the difference between good urgency, like wanting to get to a movie before it starts, and bad urgency, when someone is trying to harm me or a friend. He wanted me to willfully change regardless of the situation and its urgency or lack thereof.

 

As this segment of this video progressed, the mood of the experiment gradually changed again. The new set of questions were less rational and logical, but highly emotional. He asked me what I hoped to achieve with this experiment. He asked me if I liked myself. He even asked me if I was lonely. Then Tony asked his most pressing question.

 “Bruce, why did you save me? What made you leap from a building and catch me?”

 “You were falling.”

 “Yes, I know but . . . “

 “I could see you, red and gold falling to earth unable to stop. It was imperative that I saved you.”

 “Okay, but the others told me that you were more upset than anyone else when I didn't open my eyes. Why? You had only known me for a few hours.”

 “You showed me kindness and friendship without hesitation. I don’t make friends easily. I didn't want to lose my friend so soon. I like you and you like all of me.”

 “Anything else?”

 “Maybe there could be more between us but I'm not sure. It’s far too soon to know.”

 Tony smiled and I smiled back. We both looked so goofy.

 “Thank you, Bruce. Now, one last time, I need to talk to the Hulk. Hulk out for me, but not too big. Remember, this is an urgent request. You must change in order for us to complete the experiment.”

 

Once again I watched myself morph with such control. It looked so easy. Tony asked the same questions to the Hulk, even the last one, to which the Hulk responded, “'Tony talk too much but Tony friend. Hulk like Tony ‘cuz Tony like Hulk.”

 “Anything else?” Tony asked with a smirk this time.

 Hulk responded, “Tony is friend to Hulk and Bruce, not just Bruce.”

 It was eye-opening how both the Hulk and I considered Tony a friend. We both liked Tony because he liked both of us. Coincidence? I wish _._ I just couldn’t believe that an ogre like the Hulk could consider anyone a friend? Guess I’ve never given him . . . never given myself much credit.

 

The footage was coming to an end but before it did, Tony began talking to me directly. No really, he was talking to me by way of the video as I sat in the lab watching it.

 “Bruce, we've learned a lot here today. Before I break your hypnosis, there's one last thing that I need to do. I hope you can forgive me for it. Even if you can’t, I won't regret it. I‘m a man of action and I may never get this opportunity again.”

 What was he about to pull? Stark was always pushing his damn luck. I paused the footage again and looked around the lab once more. I had sworn I heard something. An hour had already past. Maybe Tony was back.I went upstairs for a moment to take a look around. The house was empty so I went back downstairs, requested some strong alcohol from Jarvis, and continued the video.

 I watched Tony approach the semi-Hulk. Tony was nervous. One could tell by his slow movements and lack of speech.  Even the small Hulk was a huge fella and Tony was well aware of that. He stood to my left side looking down at me on the lab chair as he began massaging one of my immense shoulders. He had Jarvis shut down the equipment but the cameras were obviously still rolling. Next, Tony slowly removed my wiring. The Hulk was watching the whole time, but my eyes revealed neither hostility nor anxiety. Then, unexpectedly, Tony threw his left leg over my lap. He was now straddling me and staring me square in the eye. Slowly, as not to stir anger, Tony placed his hands down on my chest. Both his hands together barely covered one of my pectorals. Then he brought his lips as close to mine as he could without actually touching. Sensing no danger, Tony kissed the rage monster. Tony was actually kissing me.

 The Hulk wasn't exactly kissing back but he definitely seemed to be enjoying Tony's thighs and ass. I mean, I was enjoying Tony's thighs and ass. The longer Tony kissed me the more uninhibited and savage I became in the video. _I hope Tony doesn’t have any bruises_. Funny thing though, I didn't grow any taller or wider or stronger or more green. Somehow, I managed to maintain my control over the Hulk while still enjoying Tony.  I appeared to be having the time of my life. I could tell Tony wanted to go further, but his conscience – yeah he has one – wouldn't allow him to.

 “No Bruce. No more. Maybe we'll be able to continue this later . . . oh yeah . . . at least I hope.”

 Tony was directing that statement to me with his eyes as he turned his head and looked into the camera. When we stopped kissing, he quickly fixed his clothes and reattached all wiring. Lastly, he called the monitor down from the ceiling and had me watch the hypnosis video again. I was released from my hypnosis and the video footage finally ended. The screen in front of my present workstation went black and recessed back into the ceiling.

 

I sat at my lab bench for several minutes running my hands through my hair. I felt like I was suffering from brain fatigue or sensory overload. I was even sweating a bit. The video footage from the hypnotherapy played on a loop in my mind. Tony still wasn’t back yet and I was really considering finding a hotel before he returned but decided to stay and rest. No hotel could beat Tony's amenities anyway. The pillows alone could lull a hyperactive child to sleep. Even though it was only 4 in the afternoon, sleep was what I needed. My body and mind needed time to calm down before addressing Tony.


	7. Tangible Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one question left to be asked. Can Tony handle the monster he's unleashed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I may continue the storyline but first I need to know if anyone liked it. Reviews are welcomed and thank you in advance for reading my story.

Before I awoke, four hours had past. It seemed so late but it was only a quarter past eight. I lied in bed wondering what to make of all of this mess. Not only was Tony’s desire for me revealed but I watched myself Hulk out several times on video and not destroy everything in reach. Did Tony suggest something to me while I was under or did I really do it myself? Regardless, I wanted to do it again, to control the Hulk. I lied in bed and tried to focus on changing. Nothing happened. I tried making myself angry. That didn't work. I even tried self-hypnosis. Not even a hint of green appeared on my skin. Everything failed.

 Instead of lying in bed and allowing frustration to get the best of me, I decided to head to the terrace for some air and maybe some meditation. I wanted this to work so much. _Why . . . why isn’t this working and where the hell is Stark?!_ _Tony started this mess and then just leaves me here to figure it all out myself._

 Right after my thought was complete I heard an electronic voice say, “You're trying too hard, Bruce. You gotta be like Nike and just do it.” I looked over my shoulder with a peevish expression and saw Iron Man. My mind immediately cycled back to the last portion of the video footage.

 “Are you going to Hulk out and beat the crap out me now?” asked Tony

 “I should,” I replied, “And it damn sure wouldn’t be a lover’s quarrel if I did.”

 “Lovers . . . is that what we are now? I personally don't care for labels but if that's what you want to call us I −”

 “This isn’t a joke, Tony.”

 “You think I don’t know that. I wouldn’t have gone through all this hoopla if it wasn’t important to me too.”

 “Then what happened at the end. I thought your test was supposed to be professional?” I addressed Tony sternly, not giving him any sense of victory. He had to explain himself.

  “It was professional, but I had to know why you saved me. Once I knew I . . .,” Tony’s helmet mask opened up to reveal his face. “Once I knew all the details I just wanted you all the more. If you haven’t noticed, I have a bit of an infatuation with you.”

 “Infatuation?”

 “Okay, I like you. I like you a lot. In the future I may even . . .  you know, that other L word that I don’t care to use.”

 “Other L word? You mean love?” I asked with some discomfort.

 “Look, let's not get all sappy about this. Let’s get back to the important topic. You are a great guy and you can control the Hulk because he is you. With practice you can have some normalcy in your life − if that's what you want.”

 Tony’s suit began to disassemble away from his body. Once it was completely removed he walked over to me, placed his hands on the sides of my shoulders, looked me dead in the face and said, “Hopefully you won’t pick normalcy. Normalcy is boring and being average is overrated. That’s just my humble opinion. I don’t won’t you to tip toe through life. I want you to strut.”

 “Your opinion is anything but humble.”

 “And you . . . you are far cry from average.”

 “Where is this going, Mr. Stark?”

 “Anywhere you wanna take it, Dr. Banner.”

 

Tony’s eyes were intent upon me and I heard his invitation loud and clear. For all intents and purposes, I should’ve been angry with him − but I wasn’t. I really wanted to take Tony, take him and splay him out on the terrace and overwhelm him − but I couldn’t. I broke eye contact first and darted back into the house and he was right behind me.

 “Tony just let me be for a minute. I need to think.”

 “No. No. No,” he said in quick succession, “You’re not gonna leave me hanging like that. You think too much anyway.”

 “Tony, just let me be.”

 “Bruce, you’ve got to take life on. You have to ignite your passions and desires with intent and urgency. Without a sense of urgency, desire loses its value. Look, once you start living in the moment, you'll always live with urgency. That's when you'll control the Hulk and that’s when you’ll have everything you desire. Make the choice. You can continue to hide out behind the bleachers or you get your ass out on the field right now.”

 “That sounds great. It really does. But what makes you so sure?”

 “Because the unbiased data says so and I trust the data,” retorted Tony.

 For a moment, we just stood there. I didn’t know what to say or what to do. So I just asked, “Where is this going again, Mr. Stark?”

 “Like I said before, Doctor Banner, anywhere you wanna take it – anywhere!”

 Tony was right. I had to accept the data. I had to live in the moment and what better time than now. I didn't have to fear. I didn't have to feel guilty. I just had to embrace these new concepts. I had to break loose from my self-inflicted prison and I had to have Tony. I needed him and I wanted him – urgently! _God_ , _Tony better be ready for this._

I walked back towards the terrace, my back facing Tony, in order to put some space between us. Then, with a guttural growl, I began morphing into the Hulk − the full size version. I was finally letting go. Without the anxiety, without the fight or flight response, I – the Hulk – was calm, but I was still a pent up canon of crude energy. I had to process, direct, and release that energy as soon as possible. My target was Tony. I glanced over my shoulder at him just as the last module was being added to his suit. I turned towards him and began pacing the floor like a gorilla, my large hands leaving stress fractures in the concrete. Tony didn't move. He just watched me as he hovered close to the ground. He was probably unsure of what to do or what would come next. Even Jarvis appeared to be concerned, if that’s possible.

 “Sir, you need to enact evasive maneuvers. Even with the suit, he’s a great danger to you,” said Jarvis.

 “Jarvis, don't you ever watch the Discovery channel. I shouldn't make any sudden moves. Besides, he likes me.”

 “I hope you are correct sir or else you'll have to find an effective way to soothe your savage beast,” replied Jarvis.

 I closed the space between Tony and myself. Tony raised his metal hands as if to surrender and said, “Hey, big man. It’s me, Tony. Remember?”

 I smiled a big toothy grin. Then I quickly swept Tony off his thrusters and held him close to my massive green chest. I could only imagine the ramifications if someone every got hold of this footage. Here you had Iron Man wrapped up in the loving embrace of the Hulk, none of which made any sense whatsoever.

 Tony flipped up his mask and began to speak. “Hey Bruce, I know you’re in there. You mind if we take this back down to an earthling size love affair? I mean, I could use some of my missiles to tickle your prostate if that's what you’re up for. Personally, I’d prefer to fool around with the smaller you first.

 

I put Tony down and he turned his attention to his suit. After the suit was completely disassembled, he took a good look at me. His expression was one that I can’t even describe with words. I had shrunk down to about as 5 inches or so taller than Tony and my skin was now a pale green. To top it all off, I was buck ass nude. After the initial metamorphosis, nothing had remained of my clothes but the threads. Maybe he hadn’t noticed before, but he noticed now. His quickly reached up, grabbed my head and neck, and pulled me down for a kiss. The harder he kissed me the more lost in savage lust I became, just like in the footage.

 I tore away Tony's shirt from his chest. I heard the buttons hit the floor and I was pleased. Next were those pesky slacks. I snapped Tony’s belt, too impatient to unbuckle it and I ripped his pants right down the seam. I was smaller but I wasn’t weak. I felt like a chaotic, barbaric beast and I liked it. Tony did as well. He was all over me. Guess he was feeling a bit primal himself. I let him have his way, just a bit, but then I resumed control.

 I willed myself to grow a tad taller and allowed more of the green tint to surface on my skin. Then I pushed Tony against the chest lightly with both hands causing him to stumble. He regained his balance and I pushed him again, and again, and again. Finally, he fell down on his ass, right on the steps leading to the piano platform. Here I was, semi-hulked out, hovering over a disheveled Tony Stark.  His clothes were tattered, his hair mussed, and he was on the ground beholding me with wide expectant eyes. This would have made yet another great paparazzi photo.

 

“Excited?” I asked with a voice that was neither mine nor the Hulk’s but more of a blend of the two.

 Tony shook his head in affirmation and said, “Yeah, very much. So what's next? You gonna take me. Come on. Take me. Take me like a Hulk.”

 “You want the Hulk?”

 “I want it all − but that’s just me,” said Tony as he spread his thighs in an open invitation for me to do whatever I wanted.

 I got down on my knees and supported myself on the steps with both hands as I leaned in. I wasn’t touching Tony, just overshadowing him. Eager, Tony grasped my neck with both hands and tried to pull me in closer. I didn't budge.

 “Come on Bruce . . . Hulk . . .  whichever one you are. If you're going to be a tease, I'll just jerk myself off.”

 Tony reached for himself with one hand while holding me with the other. Then he began stroking his shaft − to my delight. I was enjoying the scene very much but as soon as he tossed his head back, I smacked his hand away. He looked up at me frustrated. I just grinned. I wanted him to beg for release.

 “Oh, come on Bruce. I can't take this. Kiss me. Prod me. Smash me. Just do something. I neeeed something!”  That was the urgent plea I was waiting for.

 

Tony's pupils were fully dilated as was his penis. Surprisingly, his cock was an impressive tool and I was eager to play with it. Usually men like Tony were always overcompensating for their lack of manhood, but that wasn’t the case here. I allowed my torso to press against Tony's. I sucked on his neck from underneath his ear to just above his clavicle. Before moving on to his chest I paused and admired the blue glow of his arc reactor. It was such as soothing light. As I was sucking on his chest I grabbed a handful of those genitals I was just admiring and Tony began to moan. I continued to play with him, like a child with a new toy. I bit his earlobes. I pinched his nipples. I prodded his ass with my thumb. I was driving Tony closer and closer to mental and physical breakdown.

 “Oh that feels good. Soooo good. Keep doin that . . . Ohh, fuck!” Tony cried as I swallowed up his cock.

 One would think that I was licking and sucking him hard but I wasn’t. I was simply holding Tony firmly in my mouth allowing the heat and pressure of my throat to do the work. Then I swallowed and Tony immediately grabbed two handfuls of my hair. Once again there was urgency in his action. I sucked Tony hard for a moment then allowed his cock to fall from my mouth with a naughty sounding pop. Now it was time to truly blow his mind.

 “Turn over,” I grunted.

 “You got something special for me?”

 “I said turn over.”

Tony turned over and crossed his arms, giving his head a place to lie. Then he lifted his hips and pushed out his ass. He looked like an animal stretching after a nap, but I knew it for what it was. It was another of Tony's blatant invitations. I dove in, burying my face in Tony's ass. This was my very first time performing anilingus. Hell, it was my first time with a man. If Tony's inability to speak coherently was any indication of my performance, then I was rimming him like a pro.

 Since Tony was already semi-prepared from the thumb-fucking earlier, I didn’t waste time with just one finger.  I introduced three fingers all at once. He hissed initially but quickly became accustomed to the intrusion. Tony was ready. Finally, and without further ado, I inserted my obscenely swollen, semi-green cock into his anal cove. He was warm and taut around me. I remained in control of myself and started off slow at the start. Before long, I was fucking Tony with reckless abandon. Initially, he bellowed in agony; then he cried out in delight.

 

When that position got boring, I grabbed Tony around the chest, lifted him up off the floor, and turned us over. I was now beneath him and he was sitting on my large lap. My cock never left his body. His back was against my chest and his dick was free to bounce around as I kept thrusting upward into him. Tony reached an arm back and around my neck and turned his head sideways to kiss me. Tony kept trying to talk as we tongue kissed but it was growing difficult for him to think clearly.

 “I want . . .  Oh, yeah, I want you to  . . .  to grow for me, Bruce.  Expand inside me. Let’s see how much of you I can take,” requested Tony as he began to grind his ass into my lap.

 “Are you sure, Tony?” I asked in my concerned, normal voice, “I may hurt you – permanently.”

 “Sir, you must take heed to the doctor’s warning. His potentially massive girth will cause you permanent bodily harm,” chimed in Jarvis from out of nowhere.

 “Jarvis, this is not the time. Now go mind some of my other business,” replied Tony before returning his attention to me, “You’re not going to hurt me, Bruce. You won’t allow yourself to. You have conscious control now. Let’s just take it one step further – please.”

 “Okay, but I want you to face me. I have to see your eyes while we do this.”

 “Likewise,” agreed Tony.

 I easily lifted Tony from off my lap, turned him around to face me, and sat him back down. He did the honors of placing my cock back in its rightful place. Before the finale began, Tony leaned down, kissed me one more time, and said, “Show me what ‘cha got big man.” At that point I began thrusting into Tony. He matched my rhythm and kept lifting and slamming his body back down onto mine. “Oh my. I can feel you changing, Bruce.”

 My feet and hands were enlarging. My ribcage was expanded. I was getting taller and my skin more green. Most importantly, my cock was increasing in girth and length. I was hulking out inside Tony and he was taking it how Iron Man should. Unfortunately, he was also quickly reaching his capacity. As soon as the first sign of anguish rolled down his face, I stopped expanding and started drawing back just a little.

 “No. Don’t you dare shrink down. Stay exactly how you are. Damn, you feel like a fist inside me. Just . . . just give me a moment,” Tony requested. A tear flowed from his eye as ejaculate dripped from his cock. He was panting and sweating; he was determined to take all of me.

 Tony, ever so slowly, sunk down as far as he could onto my shaft. I must admit, he took more than I thought he could. He lied his head down on my huge chest to regain his composure. His was doing his very best to mitigate the pain. Tony was so bent on fucking me as the Hulk that I could feel him trying to move, but he was just too full. Against his wishes, I willed myself to shrink, just a little. This allowed both of us to move again which allowed Tony to finally release. Before his orgasm was complete, I lifted him off my cock, held him against my mouth, and sucked him dry. So dry there was no evidence. He couldn’t come again if he wanted to.

 

Once I was done with Stark and he was completely satiated and blissed out, I leaned back onto the steps until my back came in contact with the floor. I still hadn’t released yet so I began stroking myself.

 “Hey, that’s my job. Let me handle that,” said Tony, who was still lying on my chest. He looked completely wiped out but was willing and able to indulge in one last act.

I placed my hands behind my head and let Tony work. He slid down from off of me and with both hands he cupped my balls and fondled me softly. I don’t know why he was being so gentle. It felt good nonetheless. Finally, Tony started blowing me. He couldn't take my whole dick in his mouth but it was so fucking hot to see him try. With my heightened arousal and his talented tongue, it wasn't long before I was writhing under Tony's moist mouth. He brought me to the brink but wouldn't allow me to collapse. He dawdled on my dick, licking it slowly and kissing it lightly. He was taking his time just as I had. I tried to be patient but I was lacking in that virtue at the moment. I knew now why Tony was begging earlier, but I wasn’t about to beg.

 “Make Hulk cum,” I said in one voice. “Or I'm going to break your little ass, Mr. Stark,” I said with a smile in my normal voice. I even did Tony the service of shrinking down to normal.

 Tony paused, noticing the change in size, and looked up at me. “Well, I'm glad to see you too, Dr. Banner,” he responded facetiously. I started to laugh but I was quickly stifled. I forgot to breathe when Tony's mouth engulfed me. I came hard, really hard. I coated Tony's face and hands with an inhuman amount of seed _. Wow. Guess the other guy had to cum too._ That’s the last thought I remember having before Tony and I collapsed on each other and passed out on the floor.

 

When my senses returned to me I scanned the room. It appeared that Jarvis had Dummy bring us some blankets while we were asleep. All was quiet except for the sound of water cascading down Tony's glass waterfall sculpture. There was a gentle ocean breeze coming in from the terrace and the early morning sky had various shades of green, red, and yellow.

 “Jarvis, what time is it?”

 “It's twenty eight past five, Dr. Banner. You weren’t scheduled to be awakened for another 2 minutes.”

 “Thank you, Jarvis.”

 Tony was still asleep. His head was propped on my shoulder and his facial hair was tickling me. Yesterday felt like a dream or a hallucination – but it wasn’t. There was too much evidence to the contrary. It was fantastic. I didn't want to move. Unfortunately, nature called. I slipped my arm from underneath Tony and he rolled over onto his other side. I stood and headed towards the half bath. I had my hand on the door knob when I heard Tony speak.

 “So, you decide to tiptoe away and leave me here on the floor − stark naked like a whore − with nothing but a blanket,” he said. His voice revealed both his amusement and fatigue.

 “Stark naked,” I echoed.

 “I didn't coin the term. Although I could have. ”

 “Don't worry. I’m coming right back,” I said

 “You better,” replied Tony.

 When I returned, Tony was lying on the oversized chaise. I curled up alongside and planted a few kisses on his neck and shoulder.

 “So Mr. Stark, do we have any urgent business to attend to today?”

 “Unfortunately, we do not, Dr. Banner. Like Manhattan, my beloved ass is in need of repair. Give me a few days, or weeks, or maybe a month. Yeah, I think a month will do it.”

 “Sorry.”

 “Don’t be. You gave me what I asked for. I hope you can say the same of me.”

 “Yes I can, but we’ll talk later. You need your rest right now. I want you in tip top shape in two days.”

 “Two days! You’ve got to be joking. I would love to do that for you, but it would take a miracle,” Tony replied.

 I just tapped my pointer finger on Tony’s arc reactor and said, “You appear to be in the business of miracles, Mr. Stark. Besides, you wouldn’t want to upset the other guy . . . would you?”  At that moment I allowed Tony to see a faint manifestation of the Hulk.

 “You know what? Two days, you got it. I’m just going to need a whole lot of ibuprofen.”

 “Do you prefer Advil or Motrin, sir?” asked Jarvis from out of nowhere causing us both to jump and then laugh out loud.

 “Make it Motrin, Jarvis. And please, don’t wake me for the full two days.”

 I kissed Tony on the neck then said, “That’s my Iron Man. Thank you for everything, Tony.”

 “You’re welcome,” Tony replied, “You know, if you really want to show you’re appreciation, you could carry me to the bedroom. I don’t think I can actually make it.”

 “You’re such as queen,” I replied, “But I think I can manage that.”

 Without anxiety, without analysis, without strain or stress or outside influence − I stood up, Hulked out, and carried Tony off to bed. _Wow, how quickly things can change._

**Epilogue**

 Tony and I have been dating now for 6 months. We’ve had our share of intense moments but so far we’ve always made up within a few hours, either by way of sex or science. Just a month ago, everyone was called back to Stark Tower to celebrate its reopening. It’s become a refuge for all of us. It was during this celebration that we let everyone know about our relationship. Surprisingly, Captain Rogers appeared the most pleased.

 Today, Tony was out on a simple solo mission. I was fiddling around on one of the R&D floors. I was just about to pour my second cup of coffee when Captain Rogers burst through the door.

 “Dr. Banner, we’ve been called in by S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s urgent. Tony’s been captured.  They know where he is but . . .”

 I was morphing before Steve finished his statement. I heard urgent and I heard Tony and that’s all I needed to hear. Where would I be without my Iron Man? _Hold on Tony, your big guy is coming._


End file.
